Clinton Barton (Earth-8096)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Special agent, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kevin Burke; Chris Wyatt | First = Avengers Micro Episodes: The Hulk Season 1 2 | Quotation = You are not an Avenger, the Hulk is. Calling you an Avenger is like saying my bow is a member of the team. | Speaker = Hawkeye | QuoteSource = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 9 | HistoryText = Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye was a well-respected agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., often working alongside the Black Widow on missions such as when they were assigned to take down the Hulk. Betrayal Shortly before the events of the supervillain breakout that led to the formation of the Avengers, Black Widow betrayed him and branded him a double-agent working with Hydra. S.H.I.E.L.D. proceeded to lock Barton up in one of the four major supervillain prisons. During the breakout however, he escaped; and also had a brief confrontation with Iron Man, who at the time thought that he was just another villain. Joining the Avengers Eventually Barton's name was cleared and he was offered an opportunity to be reenlisted as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Barton however refused, saying that he didn't want to be part of the same organization that locked him up. It wasn't long afterwards that he became a member of the Avengers; fighting alongside several of Earth's mightiest heroes to put a stop to threats such as Kang's invasion of Earth and the Leader's attempt to turn everyone into gamma-irradiated monsters. One of his first major missions after joining the team was actually saving them again. This time from the Masters of Evil. While him and Black Panther were at the Wakandan Embassy, the Avengers Mansion had been infiltrated by the Masters of Evil and it was up to Barton, T'Challa, and Ant-Man to stop them. Luckily, him and T'Challa gave Hank just enough time to get some materials from his lab to help. After freeing the other Avengers, the team was able to defeat the hold off the Masters of Evil just before Enchantress teleported them away back to Arnim Zola's lab. While interrupting a meeting between Hydra and A.I.M., Barton was interrupted by S.H.I.E.L.D. who told him to stand down against Hydra and was told by Tony to focus on the criminals who escaped during the "Breakout." Clint disobeyed orders and went with T'Challa, Steve, and Mockingbird to hunt down Widow and infiltrate Hydra. After being caught, but then breaking free, the group stood their ground against the Hydra henchmen. Clint was almost killed by the hands of Baron von Strucker, until Natasha stopped him. Luckily before the destruction of the island, Clint and the others escaped. The Kang Dynasty When Kang the Conqueror came to Earth to kill Captain America for disrupting the timeline, Hawkeye and the rest of the Avengers teamed up to take him down. Kang took them 10 years into the future where a catastrophic event had occurred. The team was able to distract Kang while Tony took control of the time chair and sent all of them back to the present. This led Kang to flee back to Damocles Base where he prepared a full-scale invasion of Earth. When Kang led a full-scale invasion against all of Earth, Hawkeye and the rest of the Avengers defended New York. Hawkeye and Hulk were on a bridge when multiple Scarab Fighters formed on top of one another but Clint was able to hold them off until the rest of the Avengers came in to help. Clint along with a few other Avengers traveled to Prison 42 to recruit the Ultron guards to help battle the remaining army. When Tony found the location of Kang's ship, the team was prepared a mission to space. Tony had made special space suits for each of the teammates when they had all traveled into space to take down Kang's ship. Clint, along with Steve, Hank, and Hulk teamed up against Kang's Elite Guard while Tony found a way to send the ship back to it's original timeline. Tony and Ultron were interrupted by Janet who informed them that sending the ship back to the original timeline would kill Princess Ravonna. The Avengers instead arrested Kang and sent him to Prison 42 while Hank and Reed Richards were seen trying to help find a cure for Princess Ravonna. Casket of Ancient Winters While Clint and Janet were sunbathing on top of Avengers Mansion, the entire planet went cold when Malekith the Accursed unleashed the Casket of Ancient Winters. Him and Janet had helped the rest of the Avengers who were still in New York against the giant ice creatures that had attacked New York. War on Hydra As Clint was showing off his archery skills to the other Avengers, the power had gone off and when Clint went outside to find who was causing it, Black Widow stood asking for his help. She informed him and the team that Hydra was about to go to war with A.I.M. over control of the Cosmic Cube. The team reluctantly agreed to help track down Baron von Strucker, but were interrupted when S.H.I.E.L.D., led by Maria Hill, stopped them from causing any further damage. Once Clint found Strucker, he was able to shoot an arrow with Ant-Man on it from multiple buildings away so Strucker could not get to the Cube. Once Captain America touched the Cube the same time as Strucker, Cap had inadvertently resurrected his childhood friend Bucky Barnes. After the battle, Clint asked Hawkeye to join the team so they could protect her. She refused and continued to go on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. Ultron The Avengers found the Serpent Society in a subway where they had been holding people captive. The Society was told that Hydra was coming to back them up, but Hawkeye and the rest of the team knew that most of Hydra was imprisoned at the time. A battle ensued between the two teams and Hawkeye's arm was injured in the battle by Death Adder. Jane Foster later came by the Mansion to check on his arm, but Clint was insistent that he was okay. He later proved this by shooting his bow perfectly during Ultron-5's attack on the mansion. Clint later helped the rest of the team against Ultron when he had captured Wasp and threatened to destroy humanity. After he was destroyed by Hulk, Ultron-5 uploaded himself into Ultron-6 and hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to launch nuclear warheads across the globe. To distract the Avengers, he controlled former Iron Man armors to attack the Avengers. Hawkeye and Black Panther stayed behind to hold back the armors. They later joined up with the rest of the team to attempt to take down Ultron on the Helicarrier. All seemed lost until Hank came and reprogrammed Ultron with the logic that he was helping creating the problem he wanted to solve, so Ultron commenced self-shutdown and the warheads were disabled. War for Asgard When the Masters of Evil had found the locations of the Norn Stones. The Avengers split up across the globe to go and find them before the Masters did. Hawkeye was sent to a jungle where he fought Chemistro. He eventually defeated him, but was surrounded by Elf warriors when Enchantress had opened a portal that allowed creatures from across the Nine Realms to roam free across Midgard. When the team was ordered to destroy the Stones, Clint and the rest of the team destroyed them, but were sent across the Nine Realms. After waking up in Alfheim, Clint was assisted by Faradei against some wolves. After taking them on, they were cornered but were saved when T'Challa came through a portal to come and assist the two archers. Clint and Faradei later joined up with the rest of the Avengers and their new Asgardian allies in the war against Loki and his forces. They were attacked by a giant ice wolf but Hawkeye and the others were able to take it down. Once they arrived at Loki's location, they were no match for the God of Mischief until Tony came back with a new uru armor and was able to attack Loki. Clint, Black Panther and Giant Man were able to destroy the encasing of the tree of life and release Odin's power back to him and out of Loki. After Odin banished Loki to be tortured by Jormungand, the Avengers went back to Earth and rested in Avengers Mansion, unbeknownst to the rest of the team that Captain America was being replaced by a Skrull impostor. Doom After the Avengers returned to Earth, Tony and Janet went to visit the Fantastic Four at the Baxter Building while Clint stayed behind and played cards with Human Torch and The Thing and the rest of the Avengers. While they were arguing at a point, Doctor Doom's Doombots attacked the Avengers Mansion. After destroying the Doombots, the two teams traveled to Latveria to invade the castle of Doctor Doom and retrieved the two kidnapped superheroes of Wasp and Invisible Woman. After the two teams realized they couldn't even make a dent in Doom's armor, Doom released the two heroes. When they returned home, the teams questioned why Doom kidnapped them in the first place. It was then revealed that Doctor Doom had found out that Invisible Woman had been replaced with a Skrull impostor. Teaming with the Masters While on the hunt for the remaining Masters of Evil, Clint, Panther, Hulk, and Cap (Skrull) found Living Laser stuck between energy states. When they returned to the mansion, they found Zemo, Abomination, and Wonder Man asking for help against Enchantress who had been hunting down the remaining Masters of Evil. Clint and Tony traveled to Crimson Dynamo's location and saved him from Enchantress. Once the two teams were able to trap Amora and dampen her powers, Zemo betrayed them and commanded Dynamo and Wonder Man to destroy the Avengers and threatened to use his secret Norn Stone to destroy Amora. Clint put up a good fight, but it was all put to a halt when Wonder Man grabbed the last Norn Stone from Enchantress and sacrificed himself to banish Amora to Muspelheim. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Clinton Barton of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Hawkeye's Bow | Transportation = * Quinjet, Sky-Cycle | Weapons = * Trick Arrows | Notes = * Voiced by Chris Cox | Trivia = * Although Barton in the Avengers series has the same costume, personality, and abilities as the Earth-616 Hawkeye, his work as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent alongside the Black Widow is a concept that was taken directly from the Ultimates books and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * As of Deadliest Man Alive he has appeared 31 of 43 episodes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Archery Category:Barton Family Category:2010 Character Debuts